Across The Street Of The Silent Man
by gloomren
Summary: Coffee, all-nighters, regrets, hangovers, parties, fighting over food with Kai. In no specific order. That's all college life's about for Bonnie Bennett. Until she breaks her silent promise. Kennett. Bonkai. Featuring Finn as a side-plot. Cover art by tumblr-user ulfeid
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of these characters. They are the creative property of The CW and L.J. Smith.

Thanks to tumblr user ulfeid for the cover art! He's the helper in need.

Characters: Bonnie Bennett, Finn Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson

Pairings: Binn, Kennett

* * *

He had been watching the livid lights of the streets all night. Far away from the crowd. Bonnie wondered sometimes if Finn Mikaelson had always been like this. A man with a cold face, eyes rigid.

He only ever talked when it was inevitable. First, she had seen him as the conceited member of the Mikaelsons. The one that saw himself as the superior species. But now she wasn't so sure about that assumption. There was something in his eyes. As if he was fighting for release. What kind of release, Bonnie didn't know.

Slowly, the young woman parted herself from the crowd, approaching the lonely man. He was still standing on the balcony, his back to the party.

"Would you mind if I join you?" she kept her voice low as if she didn't want to scare him.

Finn gave her a brief glance from the corner of his eyes and turned back to the view of the town. His hands were grasping the rail tight, leaving pale spots on his knuckles. He was definitely the misfit in his family. Bonnie wondered if he was longing for something the world couldn't give him. Well, now she was reading too much into it.

She took Finn's silence as a sign for her to stay. He was not one to play with words. It was the same at the drama club with him. He kept silent when he was just accepting something the way it was.

Bonnie stood there for a while, watching the hustle of the crazy town. It was a funny view down there. All the yelling, running and rat race when it felt like one of those slow-motion moments up here. She could almost feel how time was mocking her.

"This is ridiculous," Finn whispered under his breath.

"You mean the party?" Bonnie asked carefully.

He turned to her with bare shock written on his face. As if he had forgotten about her presence all together. The man blinked away his moment of surprise.

The screams in his hazel eyes drilled into her. Screams she was afraid of capturing right. He looked so desperate, so torn apart.

"You can talk to me, Finn," Bonnie offered.

Finn narrowed his eyes as he studied the severe look in her green orbs.

"There's nothing to talk about," he muttered. The man gave her a cold look and turned back to the view of the city.

Lines of irritation appeared on Bonnie's forehead. But she didn't say a word. It was only when she moved back inside that she turned around one last time.

"Whatever bothers you won't go away if you carry it with you for the rest of your life," her voice was firm. Bonnie held her head high jutting her chin confidently when he faced her.

Finn studied her face with a curious expression. His hazel eyes looked dark from that distance. But he kept silent as she walked away from him toward the bubbling crowd.

"Did my brother give you one of his dead-speeches?" Kol scoffed walking up to Bonnie.

"Do I look that bad?" Bonnie retorted, taking the drink he was offering her.

"You look like you're in need of a dance," he gave her a bright smile, showing off his teeth.

Bonnie stared at him puzzled but nodded. Kol didn't wait a second to grab her hand. He started to move to the beat while pulling her with him.

"Wait," Bonnie chuckled, guiding him toward the bar. She got rid of her glass and turned back to him. "Show me your moves, Mikaelson!"

* * *

The next time Bonnie saw Finn was a few days later at the main entrance of her college. It wasn't surprising her at all since Finn was supporting the drama club.

He stood still and gave her a brief nod. And Bonnie automatically prepared herself for an urgent issue to discuss. A disaster about the rehearsal, someone who stepped out of the sponsor role or any other mind-blowing issue. But instead, he approached her and started talking in a low voice. "I need to talk to you about my brother."

Bonnie's mouth fell open. She didn't know what should bother her more. The fact that he was talking to her outside of the drama club? The fact that he seemed to know about Kol? Or the fact that he was interfering in her affairs?

Yes, they had some nice talks about literature and dramatics. But that didn't give him the right to stalk her privacy, right?

Still, she agreed to sit across him at the nearest café half an hour later. Call it curiosity or whatever.

* * *

"I know it's none of my business," Finn rested his elbows on the table giving her a deep look. "But I also know my brother. He only knows to take. Don't waste your time with him."

Bonnie's hand froze holding the cup of coffee in mid-air. "I beg your pardon? Why are you telling me this?"

Finn sighed running his hands through his neat hair. "Actually, forget what I said. Do whatever you desire, Bonnie. I think you're strong enough to handle a reckless beast like him."

He put his coat back on and stood up with a nod. "I'm sorry to bother you. Have a nice day."

Bonnie's mouth stood agape as she watched him leave like that. She couldn't even nod him a goodbye. She just sat there and watched him drive away with his bike.

As funny as it sounded the cold ways of Finn always affected her. She couldn't put her finger on it. But she seemed to have a weakness for people with serious issues. People that were hard to define. Enigmas.

Her mother once told her that she was always attracted by men like her very-self. Freaks. Well, what a loving way to refer to your daughter. But this wasn't about attraction. Finn had awaken her interest in the therapist fantasy way. Since middle school Bonnie had always dreamed about solving people's mysteries. The secret problems they wouldn't just open up to anyone.

She knew that Finn was nothing but a brick to Kol. A dull existence that didn't make sense. Because Kol had given up. He had simply failed to solve his own brother's mysteries.

But Bonnie only took that as a challenge. She promised to herself. She would make Finn open up to her. At the end of the day, she would read him like an open book. Well, let's say at the end of the year.

She sealed that thought with a big sip of her coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you seen Finn lately?"

He had stood still sitting on the bench for several minutes – which was a record-level - and that was all she wanted to talk about?

Kol frowned. "Why?"

Bonnie tugged the male jacket around her form, eyes on the beer cans on the ground.

"The last time I saw him he acted weird and," she paused. "Well, I haven't seen him since then."

Kol snorted. Why talking about his pesky brother when they could talk about more interesting things? Like what had happened after their dance at the party?

He shifted on the bench to sneak his arm lazily on its backrest, inches away from her back.

"Maybe he's chosen the gypsy life, getting out of dodge with his rusty bike," Kol lowered his voice to a casual mumble.

"The real question is, when has Finn ever stopped being weird? He's playing the reclusive victim role his whole life. At least Klaus actually talks when he's whining."

Bonnie frowned at the loud David Guetta song drilling from the bar. She could hear the new arriving people behind her being attracted by the music like a magnet. Surprisingly, she was in no partying mood. Immature or not, she had been avoiding any physical contact with Kol since her talk with Finn.

It was that cliché "Don't ruin your friendship for the sake of a heated moment" whisper nagging at her.

Also, even if they were not really close, she felt responsible for Finn. Sure, he didn't have to stop by each day but he always made sure to check on the drama club. And it had been weeks since she had seen him. That was not progress in her secret therapy-case.

Secretly, Bonnie feared that Finn was gone. Both in the means of gone-gone and as in getting out of dodge.

As always, Bonnie's silence encouraged Kol to push further.

"He might be my brother but I'm still scared he'd come over at night and choke me in my sleep. It's like living across the house of Norman Bates."

Kol's fingers trailed lazily on her back.

Bonnie sighed. "Your nicknames aren't helping."

The man with the bouffant hair-do quickly responded with his cold-face imitation of Finn. The brunette bit in her bottom lip but couldn't stop the curled up smile on her lips. And it didn't help that he was leaning further into her face, the same expression in place.

"I'm serious, Kol," Bonnie snickered but grabbed his jaw to stop his action. "He's not even showing his face at the drama club anymore."

Kol smirked stopping inches away from her face. The brunette found herself staring back into his gleeful eyes. He was quite the opposite of Finn, wasn't he?  
His eyes were always full of the purest love of life.

She was still not used to the way he was looking at her. Bonnie had always been the one to take it slow. Despite the impatient colours in Kol's eyes whenever he was meeting her gaze.

Kol still felt the softness of her hips on his fingertips, her hesitant smile while he had tasted her lips.

She seemed distant since the party. The party that had shown the cracks in the walls they had built up. Cracks that proved there was more to come than the laughs they shared.

They watched each other with smoky stares. The corner of Kol's mouth slid up in a thoughtful relief when he brushed her cheek with his fingertips.  
Bonnie couldn't help but narrow her eyes in intrigue.

Sometimes they just kept looking at each other like that. Unsure, what to make of themselves. As if the merest sound would break their agreement.  
Destroy the new found enjoyment in each other's company.

Someone cleared his throat.

"Sorry, to interrupt whatever kinky thing is going on here but I was just wondering," the dark-haired boy hopped on top of the bench next to Bonnie, taking a seat on the backrest.

"What is it with people pretending to be friends and sucking each other off? Is it some secret fetish that makes the sex even better?"

Kol blinked with a cold smile on his lips which didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie.

"Kai," she sighed tiredly looking up to him. "Could you give us a minute?"

The boy put on a serious face.

"Why?" he whispered, his eyes wide with terror. "Are you two on a secret mission?"

Kol was on his feet again facing the boy. Within seconds, Kol's fist landed on Kai's nose making the boy fall off the backrest landing on his back with a dull sound.  
As ironic as it was, years of judo torture in his childhood seemed to work on his favour right now. That 'learn how to fall before you learn to fight' shit.

But Kai had to make a scene of his fall so getting back on his feet wasn't on his schedule yet.

"Oh my god," Bonnie rushed to Kai's side helping him sit up. She turned to Kol with a fire in her eyes that screamed murder. "What the hell was that!"

Kol's face was cold. It almost reminded Bonnie of Finn's mask.

"He provoked me," he shrugged. "I demolished parts of his face. Now we're even."

Bonnie frowned. "He's high, Kol. You didn't have to-"

Kai groaned in pain. "I'm also drunk," he added with a tortured voice. Bonnie turned to Kol, her voice shaky. "You're a jerk!"

Kol clenched his jaw.

"You know what?" He was yelling now, blinking through the hatred in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it on your high expectation scale," He pointed at Bonnie.

"But if you were expecting me to be a replacement for your intellectual drama friend that's on you."

Bonnie screwed her face in disgust. "Are you serious?"

Kol met her gaze with cold eyes. But his silence provoked the brunette even more. "I just want to help him and you know that," Bonnie yelled.

Now all the wrath in Kol was literally spreading out of him. And he didn't bother to hide it.

"Finn is not a pet you can train, Bonnie," Kol shouted back, his eyes flickering.

"I want him to trust us, Kol," Bonnie's voice softened. "I know you two used to be close."

Kol approached her, his face twisted as if she had just grown a second head. "Close?"

Bonnie swallowed, closing her eyes.

"I thought you'd be more supportive than that." She shook her head with a brief smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Just forget what I said."

Bonnie turned back to Kai trying to pull him on his feet. Kol frowned staring down at her, his dark eyes unreadable.

The fallen guy groaned. "Would you mind? Your bickering made me pretty sick. And I mean it literally."

And soon the stinky evidence of Kai's statement was on the grass making Bonnie put a big distance between them.

* * *

Kol didn't say a word the whole drive. Still, he helped Bonnie pull a semi-snoozing Kai to her apartment.

The brunette woman made sure to tug the snoozing boy under the covers. Whenever Kai was like this she was forced into the babysitter role which was probably the most ridiculous thing. Considering he was older than her.

Bonnie turned back to the living room with a tired sigh.

"He's stoned – and wasted," she made a tormented grimace before taking a seat next to Kol on the couch. "Which means a night full of paranoid!Kai."

"You can spend the night at my place," Kol mumbled absentmindedly.

Bonnie looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He was serious.

"No, thanks," she laughed bitterly. "After the stand you put on tonight I'd rather rethink the state of our friendship. And besides, I can't leave my roomie like this."

Kol clenched his jaw staring at the painting on the opposite wall.

"Do you want me to lie to you, Bonnie? I can't say I'm sorry when it's likely to happen again. I have a temper and you know it."

Bonnie shook her head, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"I don't know how you made it all these years with that attitude. You can't punch people when you don't like what comes out of their mouth. And you can definitely not punch my friends."

Kol let out a cold laugh. "Is that it? You don't want to see me anymore?"

Bonnie bit on her lip.

"I didn't say that, Kol. I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble. That's what friends are for, right?"

Kol turned to face her meeting her gaze. He saw the soft glimmer in her green eyes. No anger, no bitterness. Just a lost, frantic look.

"I don't know if you regret that kiss," Kol's voice was low but firm.

He reached out for her hand and held it. As if proving his point. "But I can't be just friends with you, Bonnie."

Bonnie couldn't remember to have seen his face as serious like this.

"I know you never asked me to. But I lost interest in any dating challenges since we started to hang out."

He leaned closer in her face, cupping her cheek.

Bonnie knew what he wanted to do. She could feel his breath on her lips already.

"This won't make me forget your anger issues," she whispered but still grabbed his cheek and tasted his lips. He grinned holding still as if enjoying their shared breathing.

Kol's hands slid up her neck reaching her face. He moved his lips carefully against hers, sliding the plush, red skin.

"Don't tell me you're dating that, Bonnie," Kai appeared in the sitting room wearing nothing but his navy coloured boxer shorts.

Opening his mouth in a mocking shock, he covered his mouth with wide eyes. All the while he was staring from Bonnie's retreating form to Kol's death-glare.

"I know you have a thing for bouffant hair but you didn't have to sink to the niche of narcissistic twerp."

He made a disgusted face before adding. "With anger issues."

Bonnie gave him a poisonous glance. "Mind your own business, Kai."

As if she could read his mind, the brunette gave Kol a warning stare.

"Don't," she whispered.

Kol grinned wryly. "Come on, Bonnie. What? I have to tolerate that man-child now?"

"No one asked you to be here," Kai let out a carefree chuckle. "Not even Bonnie."

"Just go to sleep, Kai," Bonnie sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Okay, Mom," Kai nodded with a serious face. But his eyes were flickering with mockery as he strolled to the kitchen grabbing a milk carton from the fridge.  
And before Bonnie could open her mouth he had emptied it already.

"You know that doesn't grow on trees, right?" Bonnie groaned. "All my supplies disappear within hours. You're such a mooching asshole."

Kai pouted grabbing his chest. "Ouch." He threw the empty carton in the sink pretending a basketball lay-up.

"The perks of being my roomie, Bonster," he walked back lying down on the opposite couch. "What is yours is mine."

Bonnie snorted. "Let me guess, and it doesn't go both ways?"

"Come on, don't say I never share my poison with you," Kai winked at her, smiling sheepishly.

Kol turned to the brunette raising his eyebrows.

Bonnie groaned. "It's just booze."

A grin hushed over Kol's lips. He stared into her eyes knowingly before leaning into Bonnie's ear. "Liar."

Bonnie's eyes widened. She could still feel his breath on her neck.

"I knew it the minute I saw you each Friday, Bonnie. Your eyes usually have those flickers in them. They change from green to darker shapes all the time. But when you're stoned they are just dull and empty."

Kol made a pause narrowing his eyes. Well, busted. He had just confessed what kind of creep he was with that detailed description.

Bonnie's surprised gaze made him uncomfortable. He hated when he lost control like that. When it came to Bonnie Bennett all his tricks flew out the window.

"And with Kai at your side it's not hard to figure out anyway," Kol added quickly.

Bonnie's lips pulled into a faint smile, her eyes still on Kol. The latter was not averting his look from her either.

* * *

"It's good we brought up that topic," Kai closed his eyes and sighed shifting on his back. "It's bugging me for some time now."

Bonnie stared at him praying he would just doze off mid-sentence. She knew what he would offer next.

"Weed and food is not enough to value our relationship," Kai murmured, his eyes still shut.

"How about we add some things to make it interesting? Starting with my bed, my sheets, a night worth remembering? Or even two? Just for the sake of our roomie-bond, of course."

Kol's face was full of dark lines but he chuckled shaking his head. "Well, that was smooth. How about we start with me beating the crap out of you."

Kai opened one eye checking on the cold face of the other man.

"This is confusing the hell out of me," he regarded him with one eye. "You act like a possessive boyfriend."

Kai opened both eyes grinning to him.

"Except that you are not. Bonnie is not interested in fucking you. She'll tease you into madness. It's part of her charm."

Bonnie covered her face with her hands. Not that Kai was any better when he was sober. But he got unbearable with word choice when he was stoned.

Kol's nostrils flared up and his fists were ready to throw caution to the wind. But the warm hand on his stopped him. He slid his gaze down to a pair of green eyes frowning up to him from the couch. That moment he noticed he was no longer sitting next to her.

Bonnie was at his side in a flash, tilting her head while confronting his gaze. The raven-haired man rolled his eyes. The silent communication ended when Bonnie nodded towards the door and let Kol drag her out of the apartment.

"Don't mind me," Kai yelled after them. "I'll be hanging out on my own."

* * *

Once outside, Bonnie bit her lip as if picking the pieces together.

"I'll be straightforward, Kol."

The tall man huffed. The fire in his eyes made his smirk look like an angry grimace.

Bonnie frowned studying his dark gaze.

"I'm not asking you to like him, you know," she shook her head her voice suddenly cold.

"But if you punch him again I'm out. And out as in 'I can't even tolerate your face as a friend'. It'd be worse than square one."

Kol clenched his jaw, eyes narrowed.

He knew what square one meant. Bonnie didn't even bother to hate his guts before they started to hang out. Or she had been too good at hiding it.  
She had always avoided him, turning down any of his offers.

"I won't touch him, Bonnie," he let out a bitter chuckle shaking his head. "If that's what you want."

Apparently, that was all she wanted to hear. Because her features softened ensued by a sigh.

"I know Kai's not the easiest to get along with," she made a painful grimace that made Kol smile without even realizing it.

Bonnie returned it, her green eyes sparkling under the street light.

"But trust me, he's not always like that," she added. "It's just the weird bravado thing he forces on himself when others are around."

Kol's eyes were focused on her dilated pupils, almost absorbing all of the green.

"If you say so," he murmured.

They stared at each other forgetting about the discussion.  
Bonnie staring up at him in a comforting silence and Kol tilting his head a little but still standing inches away, just watching her face.  
They just stood there anesthetised, as if taking in the details of a painting.

Kol's eyes lit up with determination as he leaned in taking his time. As if his mouth was groping his way by breathing against her cheek.

But Bonnie was suddenly hit by guilt pressing her palms against his chest. She dodged his dark eyes whispering in the night.

"He's living across the street, Kol." She faced him again getting a glimpse on the flash of irritation on his face. "All I want from you is to check up on him."

Kol threw his head back with a groan.

"Come now, Bonnie. You're brining up Finn again? He hates me just like he probably hates himself. I'm too good-looking to be starred to death by his soulless eyes."

Bonnie's glance slid down.

She didn't want to fight with him again when she needed all her energy to deal with a stoned Parker tonight.

"You know what, never mind," she frowned through her smile waving a hand. "I'll take care of it myself."

She mumbled a "Goodnight, Kol," before turning around but his voice stopped her.

"Alright, Bonnie, you win."

* * *

Her lips pulled a bright smile but it trembled soon showing off her teeth. If she was honest, she'd never expected Kol to support her in this.  
Something she would never tell him.

She swirled around and Kol watched her with interest as she couldn't stop the bright smile on her face. It was so contagious that Kol's eyebrows reached his hairline ensued by a boyish chuckle.

"You're welcome," he frowned playfully pulling her in his arms.

Bonnie rested against his chest her arms sneaking around his waist, following his example.

"If you're expecting a 'thank you' for helping your own brother, forget it, Kol," she laughed out.

When she raised her head to check why he was silent she caught his gaze. His eyes looked so dark, almost black in this light. If she hadn't found him charming already she would have started with it now. Dark, mysterious eyes were her weakness.

Standing on her tiptoes, she grabbed his shirt, stuffing the material in her fists as if making sure he wouldn't escape. Kol leaned in but remained still watching her mesmerized. The merest hint of satisfaction appeared on the corners of his mouth.

Bonnie's eyes fell on his lips. Slowly, as if careful not to put pressure into it, she brushed his lips from left to right, exploring their shape.

Kol's hands snapped to her neck taking her bottom lip in his mouth moving it against her own. She nibbled at his upper lip in response melting into the kiss.  
Her eyelids fell, her hands holding onto him tighter.

Kol's fingers grabbed her behind - as boldly as his nature came across the first time he had talked to her.

His tongue slipped in slowly, moving against hers. He took his time to taste her mouth as if offering a slow dance. It felt so sweet and comforting in comparison to all the other hustle in her life. She sighed into his mouth moving her tongue in the same rhythm. She brushed over the shape of his teeth before joining his dance again.

Her cell rang and Kol groaned in her mouth trying to take her tongue captive.

Bonnie grabbed his shoulders dodging his mouth. She tried to catch her breath before answering the phone. Kol was staring daggers at her all the while.

"Alright, Bonster, don't freak out but I think someone's in the kitchen," Kai's voice whispered in alarm.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"It's probably Liv's cat. You know, the one she left us to take care of?"

Kai didn't answer but she heard munching noises. Yeah, he was definitely eating away all their groceries. She groaned ending the call.

"I should go," she turned to Kol with an apologetic smile. "Before he goes after the cat or something."

Kol studied her face in silence. His hand reached for her cheek and Bonnie leaned into his touch unconsciously.

"I love you, Bonnie," his voice was firm meeting the determination in his eyes.

The brunette's eyes widened, her shoulders suddenly stiff. She grabbed his hand gently, removing it from her face.

"I-I have to go." She rushed to the door but couldn't help to turn around.

Kol was still standing at the same spot, facing the void she had filled in seconds ago. She also saw the frown on his face.

The guilt creeped up nagging at her. It got so unbearable that she had trouble breathing.

"See you tomorrow," she added quickly before rushing upstairs.

She'd rather walk to the eighth floor than take the elevator right now.

* * *

"Get up, Parker!" Bonnie threw the pillow in Kai's face.

The man groaned turning to the side. "Get the fuck out of my room."

Yeah. His usual morning mood. He could even curse in his sleep.

"We need to talk," she crossed her arms standing next to his bedside.

"It's the weekend," he opened one eye, yelling. "COME ON! Trying to sleep here!"

Only it didn't come across as menacing. Considering his one eye was still yearning for sleep. Maybe that was just the true definition of lazy eye.  
Bonnie almost shivered. She was imitating Kai's humour without even knowing.

Kai's eyes were both closed again but his breathing had changed. God, he was awake but too stubborn to face her.

She leaned in pinching his arm mercilessly.

"Ow? Bitch!" Kai jumped fully awaken now scanning the shape of his arm warily.

"You'll live, asshole," Bonnie muttered. "I know that wasn't just weed last night. Are you hanging out with the meth-heads again?"

Kai huffed. "What?"

Bonnie sighed sitting down at his bedside. His reaction was only confirming her thoughts.

"Believe it or not, you are not the only one with daddy issues."

She shifted facing him with a stern face.

"You know how distant my dad was. At least yours is still alive and well which means you still have the chance to turn this around, Kai."

She waved her hands in the air before turning to him.

"Just get your damn degrees and get it over with. He'd give you the best position in his company. No need to add the legal trouble into the mix."

Kai sat up on his bed.

"But it's fun, ya know," he chuckled as his mind seemed to drift off. "Arranging all those deals, fucking people over. It's like the only kingdom dear Joshua can't get his hands on."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, until you screw over the wrong person."

Kai frowned. "Are you worried about me?"

The brunette shook her head making her curls swirl around. "Of course I'm worried about you! You can't even take care of yourself."

Kai chuckled bitterly.

"Yeah, and that's coming from the grown-ass feminist that is dating the definition of fuck-boy. Wow. I didn't know about that side of you. Like, how much do you actually hate yourself?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell is your problem, Kai? You don't even know him. Stop pushing it."

The dark haired man chuckled getting up from bed.

"Oh let's not forget the famous temper. You're willing to spend your time making sure he won't snap at me?"

The brunette's eyebrows shot up. "I know you can't erase the world-class jerk in your middle-name. But you either play nice or I'm kicking you out."

Kai frowned changing into a new pair of boxers.

"You can't kick me out. I'll kick you out first."

The young woman groaned getting up from the bed and covering her eyes immediately at the view of his moon. She was used to his nonchalant ways that it didn't even surprise her.

"Whatever," she murmured, hands still on her eyes. "If you keep that attitude when Kol's around I'll look for a new place to stay."

She turned around walking out of his room when Kai retorted.

"What if his freak-brother is actually right about him, hmm?"

Bonnie stopped in her tracks closing her eyes. Screw her bubbly ways when she got high. She really shouldn't have told Kai about Finn's warning.  
Kai was not the nonchalant guy he pretended to be.

She knew damn well he would never forget a word you said to him.  
Sometimes she suspected he had a special folder for all the facts he collected about the personal life of his friends. Which only left her. Since she was his only friend.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's been a while since I updated this.

I was planning on giving Bonnie a roomie and thought of Vaughn first. But then I decided to go for Kai.

I'm planning on including Kai into it all. Please tell me your opinion about that. I'm really interested if you like the idea of Kai being in it.

This chapter has no Finn in it. But it gives us a glimpse on the relationship between Kol and Bonnie. And also on Kol's relationship with Finn and his opinion on Bonnie's plans. Finn will appear in the next chapter.

Thanks for the amazing reviews! I wasn't sure anyone would be interested in a Kennett fic that is also Finn-centric.

basicHBKnomics : It makes me so happy to see someone that is as interested in Finn as me:) I will only refer to the Finn from the TVD world because I stopped watching TO after a few episodes. I hope you will still like it.

Guest1: Yes, there'll be a lot of Kennett for sure;)

fiat124girl: Bonnie is my favourite actually. But she's always cut short when it comes to screen-time. Maybe that's why people have trouble to relate to her sometimes. I'm glad you like her in this fic :)

Guest2: Kennett will be the romantic ship for sure! Bonnie/Finn will be more platonic

Sandra: Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

The grey streets were still painted into a dark shade by the rain, the only livid things a few floaters encircling the street lamps on his front yard.

West-coast weather; Even the gnats seemed to survive half of the winter.

Finn Mikaelson drew the curtains, as if cutting off the outside world altogether, his living room falling back into the dimness. He regarded the seeking figure of his youngest brother, going through his book shelves.

He should be surprised by Kol's silent entrance but it almost felt like a déjà vu. Yet, Finn only stared at his brother's shoes to identify his presence trying to fight it. A traitorous feeling was pulling him into a different time already. A time Kol had to look up to his height to thank him. A time Kol's begging for another baseball game was echoing in his ears.

Usually, Kol had always been the one to break the silence. But it seemed, some things did change after all.

"What are you doing here, Kol?"

Kol just grabbed a book going through its pages.

"I know, our dysfunctional family should be reason enough but I'll just go with it and ask," Kol sing-sang as Finn took the book from his hands to put it safely back to its place.

"Any reason you're locking yourself up – brother?"

His last word came with a spat as if mocking their connection by blood.

Kol waved with his pointer walking backwards into the traces of light that shone through the curtains here and there.  
He grinned, his eyes cold with something that seemed ancient as he aimed his next words to his elder brother.

"Just don't forget you're part of this mess."

For the first time since Kol had entered the room Finn met his eyes. He seemed to absorb each word that came out of Kol's mouth to examine it later.

The latter put his hands into his pockets, head cocked to one side.

"I'm not here because I care about you, Finn," he huffed.

Kol had moved to the other end of the room now. A distance that seemed to be reflected in his dark eyes.

"I used to believe in that brother-bond bullshit but what can I say?" he let out a dry chuckle. "You taught me well."

Finn's face was cold. A wall Kol was itching to punch.

"What are you doing here, Kol?"

It was the question he had asked moments ago. Kol knew that. And it was driving him insane the way he was mocking him.

Kol opened his mouth then narrowed his eyes as a wicked smile flashed on his face. Like an evil thought crashing all of his good intentions.

"The real occasion? I felt like sharing a life-changing matter with you."

Finn raised his eyebrows as Kol approached him patting his shoulder.

"It's time for me to settle down."

The elder Mikaelson could still hear him whistle when he was on the front yard.

* * *

Kol saw Bonnie from miles away deep in conversation with Mikael.

Not that it surprised him. She was the only student that got an internship at Mikael's company without even applying for it. Apparently, based on a recommendation of a professor - because of her grades and potential, yadda, yadda.

Aside Mikael's trained courtesies, Bonnie was the only one his father seemed to treat with caution. How suspicious that she also happened to be the daughter of Top Lawyer Abby Bennett. Kol had no proof yet but he was sure this was a strategy of Mikael to collect the support of her.

Kol stormed down the stairs not caring to greet the guests. It was just another gathering of his father to demonstrate his leading position. He never attended any of them but this time Bonnie had asked him to. And it wasn't hard to guess what for.

Making his way through the fake courtesies and passive-aggressive laughs, Kol grabbed a glass of champagne on his way.

Whatever was on Mikael's agenda when it came to Bonnie Bennett, Kol had to admit this time his father's observation skills had worked on his favour.

There was no chance of Kol Mikaelson crossing paths with business studies student Bonnie Bennett. He had spent far too many years at college to give it a visit after his graduation. So if it wasn't for Mikael's decision to involve Bonnie into the company, chances were, she would have never let him inside her... circle. Kol furrowed his eyebrows. Apparently, even his mind was big on freudian slips now.

As he was a few feet behind her, Kol Mikaelson took in Bonnie's blue dress. It was revealing enough skin on her back to remind him of its smoothness, her thighs gleaming under the lightning as if in response to his presence. He felt the itch to brush his fingertips against her skin as he made his way down exploring underneath the covered territory.

Kol bit his lip, his mouth barely agape as he put his arm around Bonnie's waist.  
Mikael raised his eyebrows and Bonnie turned to him with the typical beaming-Bonnie-smile that made her eyes sparkle. It did wonders on Kol's mood that Bonnie Bennett would identify him by a simple touch.

"Are you lost?" Mikael grumbled raising his glass at him. "I didn't know you cared about the latest achievements of this company."

"It's your company, isn't it?" The corners of Kol's mouth slid down mocking the elder man.

Kol put his arms around Bonnie breathing a kiss on her cheek. She barely grabbed his forearms returning the hug.  
Kol stared at her face when he pulled away leaving one hand on her back to draw circles on her warm skin. Bonnie didn't make a move to remove it,  
her green eyes locked into Kol's as if provoking to go farther.

Even the brief smirk on her lips seemed to defy the authority of his father now. Hell, it really turned him on.

Kol's fingers dug deep in her flesh making her take a sudden breath. Not even Mikael's presence could ruin this now. He stilled his hand on her back as Bonnie was smiling at him.

"If you'd excuse us now, father, Bonnie's never been here before," he grinned at Bonnie only giving Mikael a brief glance at his next words. "Calls for a house tour."

Mikael huffed gulping down his drink. "Go, before you ruin my evening."

He turned to Bonnie with a smile. "Bonnie. Feel free to visit my office anyday if you have questions."

Bonnie nodded. "And again, congratulations, Mr. Mikaelson. It's a whole new experience to see this happening from the inside. So thanks for giving me that chance."

Mikael returned her gesture while replacing his glass with a full one.

"We should feel blessed that you share your ideas with us." He pointed at her with his glass.  
"The new colours you brought in is far more impressive than any of the staff has done. And you haven't even graduated yet."

He jutted his chin regarding her mere smile.

"I'm serious, Bonnie. It takes a lot of courage to get off the path, stick to new plans when others want to follow the old ones. Don't take yourself lightly."

Kol furrowed his eyebrows while Bonnie mumbled a "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson."

Mikael shook his head. "Enough with that. Since we're talking about getting rid of old ways. Call me, Mikael."

Kol's eyebrows met his hairline for a brief second while Bonnie tried hard to bring out a sound.

Didn't his father hate anything that reduced his authority?

"I will try to keep that in mind," she smiled. "Thanks for having me."

The shock of the un-Mikael-like offer was dimmed by Bonnie's last words. 'No worries,' Kol thought. 'I will have you soon enough.'

* * *

"Why would Mikael pick this place for the event?" Bonnie murmured studying the paintings hanging in the hallway.  
"When he owns mansions with halls made for a much bigger audience?"

Kol came to a halt next to her following her gaze to a dark potrait with a leaning figure in front of a swirl of black and blue.

"Because he's superstitious, Bonnie," he laughed out following her as she took in the next potrait.  
"He strongly believes that this place is his lucky charm. It's where his business started to raise. We all used to live here before the Mikaelson big bang happened."

Bonnie turned to him shaking her head. "Lovely words to refer to your parents' break-up," she muttered.

When he took her hand and mumbled a "I guess, so", she let out a sigh.

"The reason I called you here, Kol," she paused biting on her lip. "Is because I feel bad that you told me those words and I couldn't say them back."

Kol's mouth was a horizontal line, the blink of his eyelids the only movement on his face.

"I just want you to know that- that I could never say those words before to any guy I was with," she burst out closing her eyes.  
"And it's kind of a huge deal for me because the ones I said it to, like my parents and my closest friends, they all turned into yearly christmas phone calls."

And some cleared off the map entirely, she added mentally. First of them, Grams.

Kol took her cheek in his hold and she opened her teary eyes.

"Stop, Bonnie," he squinted his gaze shaking his head. "You don't have to say it. I know, it seemed rushed that I did but I didn't notice it overnight. I actually tried to make something out of it for a long time. Do you remember the day Mikael brought you into our department for the first time?"

Bonnie nodded letting out a laugh through her teary smile.

"You were playing video games in your office with a knitty suit on. I think everyone figured out you had spend the night there."

Kol knitted his eyebrows. "You remember all that?"

She shrugged. "Easy to remember a cute face."

He smirked his fingers brushing over her sides. "Cute you say? That is for the masquerade you put on, Bennett."

Bonnie burst into laughter grabbing his forearms.

"K-kol," she bend forward under his tickling attack. "Stooop."

Kol removed his hands when she was about to fall to the ground.

"I always thought you hated me," he smirked. "But now that we're even I'll let you live."

She tilted her head making a tormented grimace. "Oh, really? Thanks."

Kol's face stiffened as he grabbed both of her hands.

"The thing is it wasn't the moment I first saw you. That was just me wanting another notch in my belt. It was during the day Mikael made me actually work with you."

A brief smile flashed over his lips.

"Probably in hopes you'd rub off on me."

Bonnie's gaze slid down to their connected hands and she saw how she had entwined her fingers with his, without knowing.

"I had to get it off my chest. Because I can't remember a moment we spent together after that day I wasn't in love with you, Bonnie."

Bonnie let go of his hands grabbing his jaw with a sigh. Kol raised his eyebrows in question.

It felt like they were getting to the actual issue she had called him here for.

"You know I care a lot about you, right?" she frowned tilting her head and the severness in her voice was so steady it drew Kol's gaze into a reverie.

"Enough to say I want to be with you 24/7," she pulled up the corner of her mouth in a grimace as she leaned her face further into his. "Only, that's kinda impossible with college and life getting in the way."

Her hands slid down his jaw grabbing his collar and Kol's mouth opened merely agape as if preparing himself for what should come.

"So, are we official yet?" Kol grinned closing the tiny gap to brush his nose on hers.

"I never doubted that," Bonnie's smile was brief as if she was hiding a secret she would never voice.

She fisted his collar in her hands pressing her mouth on his.  
Kol growled grabbing her hips and pushing her into the wall with his form. She felt his hands roaming on the decolte of her back sliding further down under the cloth.  
She moaned keeping up against the long kisses on her lips as his fingers reached her pantie-covered ass.

Kol retreated a hand ensued by a CLICK and before Bonnie knew, she was pushed inside one of the many rooms in the hall.

* * *

Kol's mouth was glued to hers, her hands on his neck pulling him in. Bonnie moved her lips against his letting him push her farther into the room.

"We need to get back," she struggled through her heavy breathing.

Mikael wouldn't have to guess hard what they could do that long upstairs and that thought alone turned her cheeks red.

"Stop kissing me."

He fisted her hair in his hand pulling her against his lips once again. Bonnie moaned tasting his upper lip with her tongue.

"You first," Kol mocked her demand before capturing her mouth back.

Bonnie moved her hands down his covered chest, her hand slipping under his pants as she pressed her lips aginst his.

"But it's hard," she tilted her head meeting his dark eyes with an innocent smile.

"Touche," Kol growled feeling her grip on his member.

Bonnie bit on the side of her bottom lip shoving at Kol's chest. Her grip on his length remained making him walk backwords as she followed him over to the bed.

"I love it when you're pulling at my strings like that," Kol smirked staring down at her hold.

She released him pushing at his shoulders and Kol's hands captured her waist to pull her with him. They landed on the matress with a thud,  
Bonnie's legs ending up on either side of him. Kol stroked her calves up the curvy legs he was dying to bite. His hands went up underneath the hem of her dress.

"Can I rip it?" he drawled.

"No," she huffed grinding her hips against his.

The suit pants he was wearing let her feel his arousal on her sensitive flesh. She shivered grinding against him once again.

"Are you sure?" Kol pressed. "You seem impatient."

Bonnie leaned down kissing his neck.

"Yes," she breathed kissing her way to the entrance of his shirt.

She opened the buttons kissing his chest but before she could tease his nipples his hands forced her up pulling down her dress to her belly.  
Kol pursed his lips at the sight of her naked skin. No bra, no plastic. He grabbed her breasts flipping them over.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love these?" he squeezed her breasts together to make his point before taking both into his mouth. "Or your nipples?"

Bonnie let out a chuckle and it sounded so carefree and sexy that Kol had to look up to regard her face.  
Her wild hair was on his sheets as she stared back at him through lazy eyes, both her arms on either side of her head.

He pulled down the dress along with her thong freeing her ankles of them before leaning down between her legs. But Bonnie captured his neck in the hold of her thighs,  
her eyebrows raised.

"Take off your shirt," she commanded and Kol knew from the voice that there'd be no compromising.

He leaned back getting rid of the cloth licking his lips as she opened her legs for him allowing him to get to work.

Kol brushed her inner thighs with his lips leaving sloppy kisses as he was nearing the clit. His fingers dug into her flesh as he gave it a long lick.  
He had never found a pussy beautiful before but Bonnie's seemed to call to him with the prominent valley of her lips. Kol pinched it between his fingers before plunging a  
finger inside the warm flesh.

The sound of Bonnie's intake of breath attracted him like a magnet. Her eyes were lidded now but watching his every move like a hawk.  
Bonnie bit her lip at the sight of Kol's bare nipples stretching her fingers out to brush over them. Kol smirked diving back in with his face.

This time his tongue parted her lips flicking it from left to right deep inside her wetness.  
Her legs opened farther reminding him of her High School cheerleader title she had mentioned some time ago.

He teased her clit with the pit of his tongue plunging two fingers inside her, his fingers pumping inside her wet walls.  
Bonnie worked her hips against his fingers unable to hold still when he added another finger. Kol rubbed his nose against her clit before sucking it inside his mouth.

"God," Bonnie let out a semi-shriek taking in short breaths to prevent it. His long fingers hit against her sensitive spot her hips leaning into them despite the fact they got in all the way each time.

She grunted pushing at his shoulders to crawl out underneath him. Kol stood up watching her on his knees as she was taking her time to crawl to him on all fours.  
Her face kept a bored mask as she swayed her ass through her movements. Kol smirked when she reached him pushing him on the bed making herself comfortable on his form.  
He grabbed her ass enjoying the weight of her body on his. Bonnie blinked at him as her lips where on his.

"Get it on, Bonnie," Kol teased. "No need to be shy."

Bonnie glared at him grabbing his jaw with one movement and stucking her tongue in his mouth. Her tongue seemed lazy but her lips were on fire and Kol had to give it all  
to keep up with it. He buried his fingers deep in the cheeks of her ass and couldn't help moving one hand to tease the hole nearby.

Bonnie grunted into his mouth her body moving into him like a snake. Kol brushed his fingers over that hole again, slightly pushing the tip in.

Bonnie stared up, her eyes fuming. "Stop playing with my ass," she hissed.

Kol stared at her dumfounded. "But you always like it when I touch you there."

Bonnie huffed leaning back into his lips. "Any inch further into my asshole and we're done, Mikaelson."

Kol narrowed his eyes taking her bottom lip between his. His fingertip dived back in just enough that made her sigh in approval.

He retrieved the finger shoving it in between their connected lips before driving the wetted finger slowly in her ass.

Bonnie closed her eyes with a moan. "You just love to push limits, don't you?" She burst out in one breath.

Kol furrowed his eyebrows his finger still in her ass. "Only when it comes to you, Bonnie."

He knew it was one of her buttons long before the day they made out at the party. It had taken a first dance with her to explore his theory.

When it got her wild enough to take his nipples between her teeth Kol groaned taking out his finger.  
She stared up at him with an innocent smile poking the tip of his nipple with her tongue. Her hands wandered down his chest to his hips. Kol narrowed his eyes.  
His cock felt like ready to burst and she had not even made contact with it. That was what only Bonnie Bennett's steamy ass could do to him.

Through his struggles, Kol didn't even notice how she had taken his pants off, only saw how it landed on the carpet. He had left out the boxers against all odds.  
In case, hell froze over and Bonnie Bennett would have a closet moment with him.

Bonnie stuck out her tongue licking at his cock as if it needed any more wake-up ceremonies.

Her fingers massaged his balls as she opened her mouth and took him all the way in. Kol's eyes widened his mouth forming an O.  
He had never expected for her to go balls-deep right away.

Bonnie pressed her nose against his flesh as if demonstrating he was still inside her mouth, his manhood at her mercy.

"Bonnie," Kol growled.

But it only made her nudge her nose against his lower belly.

"Who's the one pushing limits now?" Kol grunted.

Bonnie retreated her mouth until only the tip of his cock was touching her inner cheeks.  
She took her time shoving out his length completey, clenching her lips around it all the while.

"Just some practice," she raised her eyebrows as his cock was captured in the hold of her fingers, putting pressure on it as she moved her hand.  
"If you want to be my boyfriend I need to test how good you are at holding back."

Kol chuckled between his growls. "I'm all for going with it."

He sat up slapping her hand away. Bumping his body into hers , he lifted up her ass to position her in his lap, Bonnie's legs straddling his hips.

"But all I want to do now is fucking the life out of you," he smirked before fisting her hair into his and capturing her mouth.

The heated kiss made them grind into each other in a casual rhythm, their moans echoing through the room whenever Kol's cock grazed her clit.

Bonnie felt her arousal wetting her vaginal lips, mostly the result of Kol's play with her ass. How he knew it would turn her on, she had no idea.  
Kol grabbed her ass penetrating her in deep thrusts, Bonnie's nails deep in his neck.

Her forehead fell on his shoulders as he kept pumping until the only sound that left his lips were the grunts.  
Bonnie's eyes rolled to the ceiling her head falling back as if inviting him to bite her neck. Kol grinded his nose against it pushing her on her back without sliding out of her.  
She groaned as he threw her legs over his shoulders making his manhood slide in all the way pressing his balls deep against her flesh. He pumped while his eyes were on her, his gaze glassy but steady.

Bonnie bit her lips trying hard to take the view of his straining face lightly. It was the only way to hold back her orgasm. She wanted him to work for it.

Kol kept pumping until she cried out shuddering out of pleasure, splashing inside her in sync as if he had counted down her climax for his own release.

Bonnie's breasts went up and down as she watched him slide out of her. Kol's mouth was slightly agape catching his breath.  
Bonnie wanted to say something but when their eyes locked a smile creeped up on both their lips. They shared a chuckle as if praising the orgasm they just had.  
Bonnie locked her arms around his neck pulling him back down and he crashed into her, kissing her lips.

"You think we should go down sometime?" she mumbled in a husky voice.

"They are better off without a horny, handsy couple," Kol shrugged biting into her nose.  
"But we should get to my place now because this event will only last an hour and I won't stop fucking you all night."

Bonnie scrunched up her nose. "Geez, how smooth," she sat up in bed looking around. "Why did you choose this room again?"

Kol raised his eyebrows in offence. "I wanted our first time to be in the room I grew into the handsome fellow that I am. I thought it was obvious."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "That and you looked too horny to take you back home," he added with a smirk.

* * *

Bonnie felt Kol's nose grazing her ass cheeks, his tongue swirling in between them.

"What the hell are you doing?" she groaned in her half-sleep.

"Eating your ass," Kol shot back as if it was part of their morning ritual. Except this was the first morning they had shared after a night full of sex marathons.

She shied away from him turning to her side to look at his face. He gave her a smirk leaning into her neck.

"Any feedback? It'd come in handy to hear it from my girlfriend. In case I'll get an undeniable offer from one of Mikael's customers."

Bonnie sighed her voice full of high-pitched sass. "I save it for the delivery guy I suck off each morning."

Kol narrowed his eyes as a thought hit him. "Speaking of other guys, you never told me about your exes."

Bonnie groaned closing her eyes. "Can I sleep instead?"

Kol's arm sneaked around her form his lips leaving kisses on the corner of her mouth.

"Fair enough. But I will collect my answers. You can't dodge the questions, Bonnie."

Bonnie mumbled a "Hmmhmm," before dozing off. And even Kol followed suit after listening to her breathing for a while.

* * *

The nap lasted until Bonnie's phone vibrated around 11 am making her leave the bed to a sleeping Kol.

"Kai?" she breathed out as she closed the door tugging the blanket around herself in the breeziness of the hallway.

"Is something wrong?"

She could hear an indie song in the background as Kai huffed.

"Wrong? That depends. My best friend not showing up all night for the first time? Doesn't bother to return any calls? To degrees that my sister Liv decides to call me and ask about her? Ya know, Liv, the one I don't remember when I spoke to last time. Hope that rings a bell."

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows. "Look, I'm sorry that you got worried, Kai, I just needed this night to myself."

Kai chuckled. "Yeah. You're with him, aren't you? Ever thought about telling me before going balls-deep into it?"

Bonnie's mouth stood agape. "You're disgusting."

"Before you say it's none of my business, I don't get to decide who you get into a relationship with, and all of your other fake feminism speeches. It's not about asking for permission, Bonster. It's about aknowledging that you have a friend you used to share everything with. And now?"

Kai let out a laugh.

"Now I have to make guesses where you dissappeared to in the last 12 hours. I'm not good at that stuff but pretty sure that's not how friendship works."

Bonnie bit in her cheek in anger trying hard not to yell since Kol was still sleeping.

"Look, Kai, I'm pretty sure that's not how it works. You're just trying to manipulate me into feeling guilty about my choices-"

Yeah. He had hung up long ago. And now all her anger was still deep inside her with no ways of getting out. Bonnie hated Kai for it.

How he could push her over the edge like that. All she wanted was to crash the phone against the wall, devastate all the porcelain in the house to get rid of her anger.

Talk about ruining a good morning.

* * *

A/N:  
Thanks for the feedback! Both Kennett and Bonkai will happen at a romantic level. Just not at the same time because Bonnie is not a cheater. And all I can say is, I'm planning a slow burn;)

I'm sorry, if you don't like the smut. I added it to give a glimpse of the Kol/Bonnie dynamic and how their relationship looks like at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai Parker squinted at the ceiling. Even the couch seemed less comfy now.

He had been spending his days at the bar, crushing on Vaughn's rotten couch just to avoid it. But it wasn't going to cut it any more.  
Each time he came back, the appartement was welcoming him in all its Bonnie-less glory.

"That son of a bitch."

The thick Russian accent always gave Svetislav's outbursts a thick undertone.

Kai closed his eyes pretending he wouldn't hear him. It was part of the business after all to deal with impulsive partners like him.  
He would never take this kind of stuff home but this place was getting too silent for his taste without Bonnie.

"Next time you see him, tell him it's over," he heard Svetislav's boots moving toward the door.

"Yo, Slava," Kai shot back as he saw he was in front of the mirror checking on his eyebrow piercings. "I'm not your fucking pocket Hermes here and door's this way."

Slava stared back at him with glassy eyes before a smile flashed over his face.

Kai had seen him sober. Too broody, calculating, silent, reasonable. The opposite of the version in front of him.

"Tell him I'll find a new pair of reeking balls to squeeze," Slava growled swaggering out. "And that fake Lemon Haze he screwed me with I'm gonna stick up his ass."

Kai knew exactly those were empty threats. He would only end up crawling back to Vaughn. As unreliable as he could get at times, Slava's "friends" were worse.  
But hey, wasn't that part of a messy job?

Kai's eyes landed on the phone under the coffee table. He rolled off the couch landing on the floor with a thud. But there was no time for yammering.  
He had to be quicker than the annoying voice in his head.

"Pick up, pick up," he growled. He strode through the room. "Dammit, Bonnie."

Voicemail. As if that would convince her to come back. Yeah, no thanks.

His mind drifted off to the time she had drowned herself in Bourbon regretting not seeing it coming. But how could she? It was fucking death.  
And it wasn't like her dad ever gave her the impression of a sick man.

_Wow, Parker, you actually have a heart,_ she had choked out when he had tried to distract her with his own family drama.

Kai huffed as he sank back on the floor resting his back against the couch. The details about that day came back piece by piece.

He had cleaned out his closet of daddy issues even telling her about his violent fits back then.  
It was as if he didn't bother with any Parker business as he joked about being the black sheep. But she seemed to know more than he did.  
The way her eyes were focused on him, the way she examined his words with caution. Even when she laughed at his wording.

He still had no idea how easy it had been with Bonnie. He had never opened up about that to anyone.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. She was his _friend_ and he was a fucking moron.

"What's new, asshat?" he seethed in response to his inner voice yanking the door open.

* * *

Bonnie looked up from the piles of papers.

"Oh, wow," her eyebrows shot up. "The edited script looks amazing. Those philosophical lines, was that all you?"

Finn smiled leaning forward over the table. "You're the first one I showed it to. Do you think we can afford those lines at such an event?"

Bonnie dropped the piles on the table. It sounded vain the way he said that. As if his words were too deep to be grasped by any ordinal being. But maybe Finn just had his doubts about entertaining a crowd with his own work. He didn't seem like the socialising type after all.

"I think they are not too overwhelming," she frowned. "It's like a brief peek into a deeper dimension but then you get pulled back to the dark humour. You should keep them."

Finn laid back sighing.

"Good. Then we can start with the rehearsals."

Bonnie's glance slid down, her eyes in a brief reverie and before she knew she was speaking.

"At that party," she bit on her lip. "When I saw you at the railing. Something was bothering you. What was it, Finn?"

Finn's face darkened, his gaze meeting hers. "Some things I can't share, Bonnie. You have to understand that."

He wanted to add something more to make sure she was okay with this but Bonnie's eyes were cold on something behind him now, her hands reaching for her bag.  
Finn followed her gaze to notice a tall guy with dark hair.

"I'm a fucking idiot, Bonnie," the guy raised his eyebrows nodding.

Bonnie quickly smiled Finn a goodbye and got up. But the guy grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Bonnie yanked away her hand. "You know what? I'm done with your antics. Grow the fuck up, Kai."

She stormed off but Kai was insistent running after her. Finn turned his gaze back at the table in thought. Maybe he didn't have to interfere at all here.  
But what Kol had meant that other day with settling down was far more than a playful announcement. His words had been dipped in hate.  
As if he was ensuring his place at the company.

Finn covered his face with his hands. The company Mikael had build on his mother's fortune.  
He couldn't just stand by and watch Mikael living out his happy ending. And if it meant bringing down his new Golden Boy, so be it.

* * *

Bonnie stopped in her tracks. Her legs hurt and she was breathing hard. But it didn't help to get rid of her anger. The last time she had heard his voice  
had been a while but there was no harm in checking. When she turned around Kai was standing a few feet away giving her that puppy look.  
She felt it all boiling up inside her again and it took all her strength not to throw a fit.

"What?" Bonnie spat walking toward him in attacking mode. "Now you're the friendly neighbourhood stalker, too?"

Kai laughed. God, she hated it how he enjoyed this.

"This is serious, Kai," she shouted. "You're calling me names, judging my actions, acting like a fucking kid-"

"I never called you names," he interrupted.

Bonnie let out a cold laugh.

"You almost did. 'Balls-deep' is not far away from it. You know how much you hurt me? I couldn't stop thinking how my best friend started treating me like crap overnight! Either your post-adolescence is ever existent. Or you really hate me."

Kai's face hardened. He swallowed.

"But you know what?" Bonnie waved a hand toward him.

"Go on, call me a bitch," she stepped closer with each insult until she was right in his face. "a whore, a cunt, whatever suits you."

Her green eyes narrowed into slits as she sucked in her cheeks.

"Get it out of your system, Kai."

Kai closed his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, Bonnie," he shook his head as if collecting his thoughts. "About anything I said about you and Kol. I get it you're a thing now. And I will accept that because you're my friend."

He opened his eyes to a glimpse of something warm in hers. When Bonnie noticed his stare she jutted her chin covering it.

"I give you one more chance here," she raised a finger. "Don't screw this up."

Kai let out a relieved sigh. "I missed you, Bon."

She stared at him for a while before a smile broke through her lips.

Kai grinned raising his arms and Bonnie crawled into his hug. "Ditto. Well, kind of."

* * *

"Uhh, quick question, though," she stared up at his struggling words stopping her action to open the door.  
"Can you not leave until I'm done here?"

Bonnie raised a brow. "Yeah. And _that _topic right there. Also taboo."

Kai's smile faded when she slipped into the stairway.

"Hey, how am I supposed to graduate without you, Bonster?" he yelled after her in a dramatic voice. "That whole month you spent at your boyfriend's I forgot my own name. I had to use Luke's to order pizza. I almost got molested because I went home with a stranger. Loneliness does that to you."

"You need a better sob story," she sang jogging upstairs. "And rape jokes? Really?"

Kai lifted his head catching glimpses of her hair through the railing as he followed. "Don't you think we've had enough Forest Gump for today? C'mon. It's the eighth floor."

The sounds of her steps soon dimmed ensued by the unlocking of the door. Kai closed his eyes in preparation.

"The fuck, Kai?" she paused. Kai swallowed before catching up to her floor.

"This place looks like two hobos took a piss under a confetti shower while some voyeur fumbled his balls until he jerked off to it."

Kai couldn't even enjoy how much of an influence he was on her language. "Oh, that," he let out a dry chuckle.

"That's not piss actually. Someone must've dropped a beer can or two. And the stuff looking like cum is actually greek yogurt. Had to spit it out because it's a bit salty, ya'know. Not my taste."

Silence. Alright, she was obviously unimpressed by his innuendo here. Bonnie was standing in the door way now crossing her arms.

"Just get it cleaned up," she muttered heading back inside.

* * *

A/N: This one was more of a Kai-chapter. And I felt like cutting things short. Like the flashback Kai had about comforting Bonnie.


End file.
